


Elijah's Story

by anyothergirl415



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's writing a story, Billy's a little curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah's Story

“What are ye lookin’ at?” Billy’s thick accent makes Elijah look up, startled.

“Er, nothing,” Elijah quickly switches to a new screen. God, he really hopes that Billy didn’t see what he was writing. That would not have been good. That would have been very bad indeed!

“Where ye writin’ something?” Billy asked, curiously leaning over to grab the mouse and click back on the open word document.

“No!” Elijah said, all too quickly for it to be true.

“Uh huh,” Billy nodded, giving Elijah his best disbelieving look. “Well, whatever ye say.” And with that, he walked off towards the kitchen.

Elijah let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t even begin to imagine Billy’s horror if he ever read what Elijah was working on. It was bad enough he was writing slash. But not only that, he was writing slash with him and Billy. Graphic male/male sex that he would ultimately post in his group.

Not that they knew it was him.

Whew, the girls would have a field day with that one.

And it wasn’t his first slash story either. He’d become rather addicted to the stuff while surfing the net and coming across one story. Ever since he’d been spending all his free time online, trying to read more. It was like a drug, calling out to him. He couldn’t leave it alone. He needed more.

And then he started writing it. It wasn’t much at first, it wasn’t even graphic then, but he couldn’t deny his true graphic roots any longer. And he chose Billy because… well because he liked Billy. He liked Billy a lot.

The phone rang, startling Elijah out of his thoughts.

“Will ye get that Lij?” Billy called from the kitchen. “I’m trying to get this thing to work.”

Elijah stood and sighed, walking down the hall to retrieve the phone.

As soon as he was out of sight, Billy’s head popped out from behind the kitchen door. Slowly, quietly, he crept to the computer, sitting in the chair.

Straining his ears he could hear Elijah in the other room. “Oh hey Orli, how are you?”

Orlando. Good. He’d be on the phone for awhile with Orlando.

Billy’s finger moved to the pad on the lab top’s keyboard. Slowly, as if the mention would break, he moved to the open document. The screen flashed for a moment before the page came up, Billy’s eyes moving to the words.

Billy ran his hands down Elijah’s bare sides. “I want you…so bad,” He muttered into Elijah’s throat, nipping at the skin there.

Elijah sighed softly. “I’ve waited so long to hear you say that.”

“Do you want me too?” Billy asked, nudging Elijah back towards the bed. He didn’t really care about the answer, he knew Elijah wanted him. But he needed to hear it. For whatever reason. Needed to know this was true.

“Yes,” Elijah purred as Billy laid him back on the bed. “Yes, more then anything.”

A smile lined Billy’s features as he stood and finished taking off his clothes. Shaking his hips sweetly while sliding his jeans down his legs. Elijah swallowed hard, thinking that had to be one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen.

Billy climbed back on the bed, his eyes dragging along Elijah’s legs, stopping when the met with Elijah’s thick cock. “Can I suck you baby?”

“God,” Elijah managed to moan, barely able to think right.

Billy’s head lowered slowly, his tongue coming out to sweep over his lips. Then his tongue was out of his mouth, twirling the precum along the tip of Elijah’s length. Elijah moaned as Billy’s tongue dragged along his length.

Billy smacked his lips as he smirked at Elijah. “Mm… you taste absolutely wonderful. Did you know that?”

Elijah shook his head, a little giggle escaping his lips. How could he have known that? He couldn’t taste himself now could he?

Billy continued his crawl up Elijah’s body, pausing to nip at both of Elijah’s nipples, taking pride in the younger man’s squeals of delight. Then moving up until his face hovered over Elijah’s, their cocks rubbing together deliciously. “I want to make you scream my name,” Billy purred into Elijah’s ear, snaking out his tongue to lick the lobe. “I want to see you cum.”

“Oh god,” Elijah whimpered, pressing his cock up in anxious desire. He wanted Billy inside him so badly. “Please Bill… please… now…”

“Please what?” Billy asked teasingly, sucking a pattern along Elijah’s neck. “What is it you want.”

“I… I want you in me,” Elijah spat out, his fist tightening into the bed sheets. He hated being reduced to a begging, withering fool, but he couldn’t resist the undying urge running through him.

“I want in you,” Billy agreed, reaching to his left hand night stand to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Elijah chuckled a little. He had always imagined Billy to be prepared like that. It was defiantly helpful.

“This may feel… weird…” Billy commented, pushing a lubed finger into Elijah’s tight hole.

Elijah squirmed at the intrusion, but moved around to try get comfortable. Just as another finger entered, they brushed up against something in his body and he jerked, screaming out in ecstasy. “Holy shite…”

“Feels good huh?” Billy chuckled, gently inserting a third finger.

“Damn… what was that? Do it again!” Elijah demanded, grinding down on to the fingers. As Billy moved his fingers around, they brushed over the spot again and again. Elijah knew he’d climax soon if Billy didn’t hurry it up. “Please Bill… you…in me…”

There he went with that begging again. Amazing how Billy could have such an affect on him.

“Gladly,” Billy nodded as he gently pulled out his fingers, Elijah groaning at the loss.

As quickly as he could, Billy slid on his condom and lubed himself, moaning slightly as his hand ran up and down his shaft several times.

Elijah swallowed harshly at the first feel of Billy’s tip against his entrance. It already felt bigger then the fingers had stretched him too.

“Take a deep breath luv, and slowly exhale as I enter you,” Billy instructed, watching as Elijah followed his directions.

Billy lowered himself down into Elijah’s tight height, moaning and throwing his head back at the amazing sensations running through him. He’d forgotten how hot and tight this could be. It felt *so* good. He thought he would cum right then and there-

“Billy!” Elijah snapped, nearly screaming and fainting when he saw Billy sitting at the computer, his eyes running over the screen.

Billy jumped up, eyes wide, swallowing deeply. And crap, he had a hard on too, man this was embarrassing! What was Elijah doing with that? And why the hell was he turned on by it?!?

“I… you shouldn’t have…” Elijah fumbled over his words until he nervously glanced down and noticed Billy’s hard on. No way. He made Billy hard. Straight Billy Boyd. He’d made him hard by his near pornographic story! He felt so… proud. “Want me to help you out with that?” Elijah took a daring step forward.

Billy swallowed again, not able to find words to say. Elijah’s eyes where just so… blue… he could get lost in them… really… they where just so pretty.

And then Elijah was right there, his hand on the large length in Billy’s pants. He gave a tight squeeze and that was all it took. Billy came into his pants, Elijah’s eyes widening in surprise. Billy’s cheeks turned even more scarlet. “Wow… must have been really good.”

“Oh yeah,” Billy muttered, nodding without even thinking about what he was doing. “I am all up for trying it out. Maybe… helping you get some more research done for it.”

Elijah’s eyes widen more in surprise and Billy once again thought of how pretty his eyes really were. Where they always that way?

Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he had to say didn’t matter because suddenly Billy was pressing his lips to Elijah’s an all intelligent thoughts had left.

The End


End file.
